logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA)/Other
MPPDA 1922–1947 Sunflower2.png|''Abraham Lincoln'' (1930) MPPDA2b.jpg|''In Old Santa Fe'' (1934) MPPDA 001.png|Dumbo (1941) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) Mppda1946.png|''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) MPAA 1935–1966 Mpaa1947.png|''Red River'' (1948) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) MPAATOMANDJERRY1954.jpg|Tom And Jerry (1954) MPPDA 003.png|Sleeping Beauty (1959) MPPDA 005.png|101 Dalmatians (1961) 1967–present MPAA TIM.jpg|''The Illustrated Man'' (1969) Snapshot 3.png|''The Aristocats'' (1970) 5077686019_3bab55bcf3_o.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1972) Snapshot 8.png|''Jaws'' (1975) mpaashadowofthehawk.jpg|''Shadow of the Hawk'' (1976) Snapshot 11.png|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) 5785740329_28c70e6f49_o.png|''The Rescuers'' (1977) mpaahighballin.jpg|''High-Ballin''' (1978) Snapshot 13.png|The Muppet Movie (1979) 5773369031_222dabe125_o.png|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) Image3.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) Snapshot 12.png|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) Snapshot 20.png|''The Never Ending Story'' (1985) Image9.jpg|''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) Image8.jpg|''Sweet Dreams'' (1985) MPAASecret Admirer1985.JPG|''Secret Admirer'' (1985) Snapshot 10.png|''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) GW430H241.png|''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' (1985) Image6.jpg|''Rocky IV'' (1985) Snapshot 18.png Snapshot 14.png|''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) MPAA FireWalker.jpg|''FireWalker'' (1986) mpaastartrek.jpg|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) MPAA WNA.jpg|''We're No Angels'' (1989) Snapshot 15.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) Snapshot 6.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) Snapshot 4.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) Box-Office Bunny MPAA Card.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990, Looney Tunes) mpaaqdu.jpg|''Quigley Down Under'' (1990) Snapshot 16.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) Terminator2DolbySRCDS.jpg|''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' (1991) Picture 4038.png|Beauty And The Beast (1991) Picture 10884.png|''Tom & Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) SAM_0041.JPG|''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) UNLAWFULENTRYLaserdisc.jpg|''Unlawul Entry'' (1992) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|''Aladdin'' (1992) JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) Snapshot 7.png|''Thumbelina'' (1994) 5631468767_4a50f12546_o.png|''The Lion King'' (1994) 5631449647_58fe1ac38a_o.png|''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) 5632045550_43d8b92467_o.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) Carrotblanca MPAA Card.jpg|''Carrotblanca'' (1995, Looney Tunes) Rob Roy MPAA Card.jpg|''Rob Roy'' (1995) Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg|''Runaway Brain'' (1995, Mickey Mouse) Snapshot 19.png 5632037144_08be1e3d11_o.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) x240-3sa.jpg|''Casino'' (1995) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) SAM_0057.JPG|''Space Jam'' (1996) 5631434487_b64dacb380_o.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) 5631420975_f836c210b5_z.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) 5631413639_03dab6d298_o.png|''Hercules'' (1997) SAM_0066.JPG|''Anastasia'' (1997) SAM_0040.JPG|''Flubber'' (1997) Star Wars 1997 MPAA Card.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1997 reissue) Batman and Robin MPAA Card.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1998) SAM_0046.JPG|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) SAM_0044.JPG|''Antz'' (1998) Snapshot 5.png|Mulan (1998) Picture 3449.png|Barney's Great Adventure (1998) HopeFloatsMPAA1998.jpg|''Hope Floats'' (1998) Picture 4030.png|Random Video Clips via ION VHS To PC (1998) The_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot_MPAA_number_and_logo.png|Quest for Camelot (1998) SAM_0047.JPG|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) MPAA1998OVERNIGHTDILIVERY.JPG|''Overnight Delivery'' (1998) SAM_0037.JPG|''Tarzan'' (1999) MPAATOYSTORY2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) SAM_0048.JPG|''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) Picture 104.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) Picture 10950.png|''Cherry Falls'' (2000) SAM_0051.JPG|''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) CHICKEN_RUN_END_CREDITS_CARD.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) SAM_0043.JPG|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) SAM_0074.JPG|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) Picture 10962.png|''Memento'' (2000) Picture 10963.png|''3 Strikes'' (2000) SAM_0045.JPG|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Little Go Beep MPAA Card.jpg|''Little Go Beep'' (2000, Looney Tunes) Picture 1516.png|Beauty And The Beast (1991, 2001 reissue) Picture 10169.png|''The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option'' (2001) SAM_0062.JPG|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) SAM_0031.JPG|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) Picture 897.png|Insomnia (2002) SAM_0029.JPG|''Return to Neverland'' (2002) SAM_0073.JPG|''Spirit'' (2002) SAM_0052.JPG|''Jonah: A Veggietales Movie'' (2002) SAM_0030.JPG|''Ice Age'' (2002) Picture 15.png.jpg|Finding Nemo (2003) SAM_0063.JPG|''Funky Monkey'' (2003) 390486cc2b420cb8c43fac1d5075b79a_r.jpeg|''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) MPAAIAMDAVIS2003.JPG|''I Am David'' (2003) Snapshot 17.png|''Piglet's BIG Movie'' (2003) Picture 2467.png|Brother Bear (2003) SAM_0064.JPG|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) Picture 1316.png|The Whole Ten Yards (2004) jerseygirl.png|''Jersey Girl'' (2004) SAM_0053.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo'' (2004) Picture 2959.png|The Lion King 11/2 (2004) Snapshot 9.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) SAM_0025.JPG|''The Three Musketeers'' (2004) Collages2.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) SAM_0023.JPG|''Home on the Range'' (2004) Picture 49.png|''The Village'' (2004) SAM_0076.JPG|''The Incredibles'' (2004) SAM_0072.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 526x297-A7C.jpeg|''Stick It'' (2006) The Little Mermaid 2006 MPAA Card.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2006 reissue) SAM_0058.JPG|''The Wild'' (2006) 640px-WTTA-_2006.PNG|''Idiocracy'' (2006) SAM_0065.JPG|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) the-simpsons-movie-end-credits-30.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) b362c1e78074a38c4f682cac372d5296-1.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008) SAM_0055.JPG|''Wall-E'' (2008) SAM_0075.JPG|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) SAM_0059.JPG|''Tinker Bell'' (2008) SAM_0060.JPG|''Bolt'' (2008) SAM_0032.JPG|''Coraline'' (2009) 36y8I.jpeg|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-10h26m16s216.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) SAM_0049.JPG|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) SAM_0038.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) SAM_0035.JPG|''Planet 51'' (2009) Picture 3522.png|How to Train Your Dragon (2010) MPAALOGOTRUST2010.JPG|''Trust'' (2010) SAM_0071.JPG|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) SAM_0024.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) SAM_0033.JPG|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) SAM_0034.JPG|''Despicable Me'' (2010) SAM_0054.JPG|''Megamind'' (2010) SAM_0050.JPG|''Gnomeo and Juliet'' (2011) SAM_0026.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) SAM_0036.JPG|''Rio'' (2011) Kung-Fu Panda 2 (2011).jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) SAM_0069.JPG|''Cars 2'' (2011) SAM_0061.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) SAM_0042.JPG|''Hugo'' (2011) bmvt85.jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) SAM_0067.JPG|''Pirates: Band of Misfits'' (2012) SAM_0027.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) SAM_0070.JPG|''Paranorman'' (2012) 640px-Dolby_Stereo_2010_trailer.png|''Mud'' (2013) SAM_0068.JPG|''Monsters University'' (2013) 200px-1933.png|''Locke'' (2013) SAM_0039.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) Get a Horse MPAA Card.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013, Mickey Mouse) SAM_0028.JPG|''Frozen'' (2013) Fujifilm_The_East.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) Picture 3493.png|Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Picture 3523.png|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014)